Hold On
by scoob2222
Summary: Mac needs some comfort and finds it from the last person she imagined. MacWeevil
1. Chapter 1

It was two months into her first semester at Hearst College when she completely and totally lost it. She'd thought she's been handling everything fairly well. At least as well as you could handle it when your you almost lose your virginity to your boyfriend before finding out that he's murdered ten of your classmates and jumped off the roof of the hotel.

She thought she was doing all right, but in this moment, sitting on the steps of her dorm, sobbing because some guy had tried to feel her up she realized she was just pretending. She'd been pretending since the moment Cassidy had taken her clothes and left her sobbing in a corner. Pretended to give a crap about her stupid classes, about socializing, pretended that she found Logan's constant over-protectiveness endearing instead of irritating, pretending that part of her wasn't so pissed off that he and Veronica, and hell, even Dick seemed to be able to move on while she was still stuck on the hotel room door trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Mac?" she heard a voice query, it sounded a million miles away. She looked up and saw of all people, "Weevil?"

"Yeah."

"What…what are you doing here?" she questioned, confused at seeing him and irritated that her voice was trembling.

"I work here, chica, what are you doing outside at the time of night?"

She took a deep breath, brushing away more tears, "I…uh…there was a party."

"And what, you got bored surrounded by the rich and privileged?" his voice is tinged with a heat she doesn't recognize. They haven't talked more than a handful of times in their lives, but she knows his voice never sounded like that, like a razor's edge.

"No, I…there was a guy, there" Why couldn't she seem to get a full sentence out?

She realized that Weevil had gotten closer and her face must be even worse than she thought because suddenly he's kneeling in front of her, concern on his face, "What guy? Did someone hurt you?" He looks so worried and angry at the possibility that she quickly shakes her head.

"No, he just…just got too close and I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't take it. I can't," and just like that she is sobbing again and she hears him let out a deep breath. She can tell he is irritated, and waits for him to leave so she can continue her breakdown in private. So, she is very surprised when his arm wraps around her shoulder. It only makes her sob harder and she grabs his jacket in her hands, the jacket of this ex-felon that she's barely even knows and holds on likes it's a life preserver. She fears if she lets go she might drift away in her own pain.

Finally, she's cried all of the tears she had and jerked back, embarrassed and angry at herself for losing control. Weevil seemed to take it as a personal insult and he pulled quickly away and stood up. She watched him walk a few steps before she called out to him.

He turned back toward her and she tried to figure out what to say, "Thanks for…uh…for sitting with me. I really needed….to just…" she didn't want to say that she just really needed to be help, really needed to cry so she just shrugged.

He nodded and she felt that he understood. She didn't know how, from just a nod, but she did. He threw his arm up and gestured toward the building behind her. "Listen, you should go inside. Being out her like this, isn't safe. All kinds of nasty things out this time of night, even in Richey Rich land." The razor's edge is back again.

She nods and gets up to go in. She watches him walk away from inside the doors of the dorm. Watches until he's blended in with the night.

It's not until she gets to her room and goes to lay down that she realizes that there is a jacket around her shoulders. Sometime in her hysterical crying jag he slipped the jacket around her shoulders. She can feel a smile on her face, it's small, but it's real and as she drifts off the sleep she clutches the jacket tighter around her.


	2. Chapter 2

She knows she should return the jacket. But that would mean facing him in the bright, blinding sunlight. And that's too embarrassing to consider.

So she hacks on to the college's server and finds a list of employees. She sees his picture and smiles as she reads his name—Elias Navarro—much better than Weevil. She thinks it's the curse of Neptune that after going to school together their whole life and having a mutual friend she still didn't know his first name. Or he hers.

He's schedule to work in her dorm Friday. Since there's yet another frat party she knows it will be deserted. The perfect place to drop the jacket and run. No embarrassing discussions necessary.

She gets out of the party by telling Veronica that she needs some sleep. Logan frets over her and Dick tried to cure her with beer before Veronica finally dragged them out. She waited twenty minutes to make sure they cleared the building. She's slightly nervous as she moves though the building looking for him. Weevil had always seemed nicer than the other PCHers and he was a friend of Veronica's and he had been nice to her the other night, but he was still the ex-leader of a motorcycle hang and an ex-con who may or may not have killed someone so she didn't feel bad for her slight trepidation.

"Hi" she says as she stands awkwardly in front of him. One had holding the jacket and the other giving a slightly stunted wave. He looked shocked for a moment that someone is speaking to him. Then he nods his head and her and returns to his mop.

She takes a deep breath, and says a little louder, "I have, uh, your jacket." He'd looking at her likes she's an alien of some kind and its making her nervous so she holds out the jacket desperately waiting for this horribly tense moment to be over. He leans his mop against the wall and comes over to take the jacket. He looks up at her eyes for the first time and she has to force herself not to gasp—his eyes are broken—they look so much like she feels it makes her ache. He takes the jacket and she smiles—its small and unsure, but its there—"Thanks," she finally says, "For the jacket and, uh, just thanks, Eli." She turns to walk away when he finally speaks, "You know my name."

"Yeah."

"From V?"

"No, I, uh, hacked in and found out when you were working so I saw it."

He nods, "Seems like an awful lot of work over a jacket."

She opens her mouth to argue when she realizes that he's teasing her and she laughs and shakes her head in annoyance, "Well I borrowed it so I retuned it. Just trying to be nice. And to thank you."

"You know I could think of much more interesting ways of thanking me." He leers and she can feel her face heat up. She says nothing and its awkward again before he says, serious again, "So your okay? The other night you were…" he trails off.

"Completely and totally hysterical," she fills in.

"Well I didn't want to say anything but—yeah. Did you have a spat with the new rich boyfriend?"

"No, and I don't have a new rich boyfriend,." His mood shifts too fasts—she can't keep up.

"Well I've been working here a month now and it seems like your always with Surfer Dick. I figured you were all like, the 4 Musketeers," his voice takes on a mocking Valley girl quality.

Suddenly she's angry—she can't remember the last time she was and she enjoys spitting her next words at him, "Listen you don't know me or anything about me. For you information, Dick was Cassidy's brother. Cassidy, was my boyfriend and he left me naked in a room at prom while he tried to kill Veronica and Logan before splattering himself all over a brand new BMW. So like I said, thanks for your jacket and feel free to go to hell." She runs off blindly, back to her room where she pounds her pillow like its her worst enemy.

As her anger turns to tears she wishes she was still wrapped in the jacket—how could such a small think bring her such comfort., And when would she stop need to be comforted. When would it all just—stop?


End file.
